


First Meetings

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: First Meetings are always special.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> 1\. this is inspired from a prompt response by the brilliant avani (@avani008).just my imagination on what would have happened next.All credits to you avani dear.and I'm waiting for you to continue this into a multi chapter fic like nidhana. 
> 
> 2.The preamble to this fic :Amarendra baahubali is king of mahishmati in this AU.He was in a relationship with devasena but She chose to stay as the Queen of kuntala and the rulebook of mahishmati couldn't permit him to stay back as her consort.5 years later..He discovers during a diplomatic visit to mahishmati by the Kunthala queen that he has a son!
> 
> 3.For week 1 challenge..Parichay. for team kuntala.

Mahendra knew his mother was angry.

But Why?

Aunt vani had made him sit in the balcony with a plate of mangoes..cut into small pieces and made him promise that he'd be a good boy.

But Mahendra was always a good boy.Elder uncle,Uncle Kumar and Aunt Sumitra always said that.Even mother called him her little krishna..and krishna is a good boy.  
He looked at the plate of mangoes..the real culprits..oh if only mother understood that. 

The air in the chamber felt thick with tension thought mahendra as he munched the delicious mango.  
Though nothing much happened in the big hall where the king sat,mother had said mahendra was her son.And the king and the lady seated right next to him(his aunts called her raajmata) looked at him as though they had never seen a little boy of 5 before.

And then mother had walked off with mahendra and his aunts in tow to this chamber .

Aunt vani had drawn the curtains to this balcony..so mahendra could not see what was happening inside the chamber. But he could hear hushed whispers of his aunts that never seemed to stop from the moment they reached their chambers.

Mahendra longingly looked at the mango tree in the ground below.Maybe he could collect a few more mangoes.Later when they leave for home.So that he can grow these mangoes in Kuntala.

Wait.

Did mangoes grow from seeds?

Or from a sapling?

Mahendra was confused.And he had to know the answer..but he didnt know whom to ask..

His thoughts were interrupted by raised voices that was coming nearer to the balcony.

Curious he stepped closer to the curtains..the thought of mangoes still plaguing his mind.

I wont allow this.

Was that mother?was she fighting with someone? Mahendra listened carefully. 

I didnt ask for your permission Maharani.I dont think I need one.

Oh yes ..you need one.And don't call me Maharani.You have no right to meet him..

REALLY DEVASENA??

Mahendra jumped at the sound.The soft baritone that was arguing with mother had suddenly grown so loud.

It's better to concentrate on mangoes..thought mahendra as he scurried away to the end of the balcony 

Suddenly the curtains were drawn back..and Amarendra baahubali walked into the balcony.

His heart was still pounding..it has not gained normalcy ever since he realised everything. Ever since he saw his son..their son .

Who was at the moment looking at a piece of mango with all the concentration in the world!

Amarendra walked closer to the boy..who resembled him so much he looked exactly like him in the childhood paintings. Yet the way he looked..his eyes reminded him of DEVASENA. 

Mahendra looked up to see the king crouching next to him.was he crying?He was looking at him like he would cry the next moment.

Maybe something was serious. But the more pressing issue was the king would cry any moment.

And mahendra was a son of kuntala.And elder uncle had said that a son of kuntala will never let any person cry.  
He should cheer him up..

Amarendra was about to cup his adorable son's face who was clearly busy in a train of thoughts when mahendra asked:

Did mangoes grow from seeds?

And he smiled..gave his best smile to the king.

It was like a dam had broken. Amarendra laughed and sobbed as he hugged his son with all his might.

Yes , thought Amarendra baahubali..first meetings are always special.


End file.
